More Than Friends
by onetruepain
Summary: Sometimes, you dont realize there is a fine line between friendship and love until its too late. (Rated M for possible future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story of mine. I know I have a Steferine one I posted a few months back that I never continued, but I got this idea and really wanted to give it a try. I dont know if I will ever continue/finish the Steferine one, but theres a good chance I eventually will. So if you liked that, then you're in luck :D**

**This idea is completely AU and human. I have a good idea where I will want to take this.**

**Just a little thing to keep in mind: **

**- both Elena's parents are alive in this and Jeremy is much younger.**

**- both Stefan's parents are also alive and Damon is non-existent.**

* * *

"Urrgh" Elena groaned, hearing her alarm go off. Another day of waking up, school, homework and countless other things she didn't even want to begin thinking of. Luckily it was Friday so all she had to do was get through school and she would have the weekend to herself. Well, sort of.

She dragged herself out of bed and walked out of her room, through the halls to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She saw her mom walk by and heard her mothers tired, "Goodmorning. Happy birthday" To her, trying to sound excited through the tiredness and hugging her, trying not to disturb her teeth brushing before she made her way toward Jeremy, her brothers room.

Jeremy was three years old, his birthday being just a few weeks back and her mother was 8 months pregnant with another child whom her mother and father wanted to wait about finding out the gender. Elena respected the choice but still wanted to know badly. Luckily, she didn't have to wait much longer because her mother should be having the baby soon.

Elena walked back to her room after finishing brushing her teeth and looked at the time on her phone. 6:05am. Way too early for her liking but she would have to deal with it. Especially if she wanted to look more like a human rather than zombie when she went to school. Luckily, it was warm outside, making it easy for her to get out of bed instead of staying under the warm covers.

Elena headed toward her closet and picked out a white strapless dress and grabbed a pair of white flats to go with it. She loved this time of year: May. It was warm and everybody's mood seemed so much brighter compared to the winter. Plus her favorite type of clothes to wear were spring and summer clothes, and now that it was the spring and close to the summer, she could wear them.

Once she was dressed, she put on a little makeup as usual and let her hair fall into soft curls. Just as she was about to go downstairs, she had heard her vibrate and saw that it was a usual morning text that she had gotten from Stefan. She couldnt help but smile every time she had gotten it, and luckily, she usually got it while in her room, making it so her mother or father couldnt try and ask who it was from. That would bring up a lot of different conversations she really didnt want to have.

Her and Stefan had just become friends about a year back but since January they started hanging out more. They practically spent every moment they possibly could together and honesty she had started to have a bit of a crush on him. Not that she would ever admit that out loud. Especially since he had sort of a thing with another girl. Katherine Pierce. She had her own opinion of this, but had kept her mouth shut. It wasnt her business.

The text Stefan had sent read, "Morning birthday girl, be there in 30mins." With that, she had locked her phone and walked out of her room, downstairs and to the kitchen, grabbing something quick to eat. She noticed her dad had definitely cooked today, which was practically a blessing considering her mother wasnt exactly the best cook. But it was the thought that counted, right?

"What's wrong?" Elena asked sounding slightly worried seeing a thermometer sticking out of Jeremy's mouth. His cheeks were a little red like he had been crying and she couldn't help but feel bad for him. Jeremy had mentioned not feeling well the night before and now that made sense. He was sick.

"It looks like your brother here has a fever" her dad said, helping Jeremy lay on the couch after looking and seeing the temperature had in fact proved he was not, not sick. "Do you have any plans after school?" Her dad asked as he pulled a blanket over Jeremy and turned on his favorite cartoons, getting up and walking toward her.

"Stefan and I were going to hangout here, but I can ask him to hangout at his house instead if you want?" Elena asked, knowing that if Jeremy was sick he probably would prefer them not hanging out here."Yeah, that would probably be better." He said and Elena nodded. She had spent the next fifteen minutes making she sure had everything she needed for school and when she saw Stefans car pull up, she went to leave but felt someone stop her. "Happy birthday" he father said, pulling her into a hug and she smiled, "Thank you" she said.

He kissed her on the forehead and then let her go, watching as she left and then turning back to Jeremy. Elena then she walked out to Stefan's car and got inside. Once in, she buckled her seat-belt and Stefan handed her a drink he had gotten from Starbucks. Her favorite kind too. "Happy birthday" he said with a smile and she could help but smile widely back, taking the drink he had gotten her. "Thank you" she said happily.

"So are we still hanging out tonight or are you busy doing birthday stuff with your family?" He asked curiously and she shook her head. "Still hanging out. But tonight can we go to your house instead?" she asked. "Jeremy's sick" and he nodded. "Sure." Usually they had switched off every week, but her asking to go to his house went perfectly with the plans he had made for tonight.

* * *

They had finally arrived to school and had to go their separate ways due to lockers being practically on the opposite sides of their school, and then classes. Unfortunately, they had pretty much no classes together aside from history, which they didnt have today anyway. But luckily, most of her classes she had today were with at least Caroline, Bonnie, or Rebekah whom were three of her really good friends.

Throughout the day, Elena had gotten various 'happy birthday's' from mostly acquaintances which were nice, even if she wasnt close with many of the people. It was nice to know that they were aware and cared enough to say something when they easily could have pretended like they didnt know it was her birthday.

It didn't take long for the end of the day to come thankfully, and once she had gotten her stuff from her locker, she met Stefan outside of the school and left with him, going to his car and beginning their drive back to his house which usually didnt take long.

It was about 10 minutes into the car ride when Elena realized they weren't going to Stefan's house. "Stefan, where are we going?" She asked a bit confused, looking at him. "You'll see" he said with a light smile, keeping his eyes on the road. And although she wanted to know, she decided to just nod and wait to see wherever he was taking her.

* * *

Thirty minutes had gone by and they finally pulled into a parking space at Elena's favorite place to eat. "What are we doing here?" She asked, inside happy that they were there but also wondering what exactly they were there for. It was a long car ride and she hadnt gone there in ages. She didn't even know how Stefan knew she liked the place.

"I figured we should go somewhere with nicer food than pizza on your birthday." He said and got out of the car before she could react, and then opening her door for her. It was true, usually when they hung out they had ordered pizza and although she liked that, this place _was _her favorite.

They walked inside and ordered their food, spending the next hour eating and then talking about their day, random things they had been planning to do sometime soon, and then joking around as they usually did. She loved how comfortable around each other they were, because he was probably the best friend she had ever had. Which was another reason she would never express her feelings for him out loud. Ruining the friendship they shared would kill her.

* * *

They finally were on their way back and they had a light conversation on the beginning that turned into silence. He looked over when they were close to his house and noticed she had fallen asleep, and he shook his head and smiled. He wasnt surprised, knowing that she did have a three year old brother and a pregnant mother, not to mention she did take a lot of harder classes, so she needed all of the sleep that she could get. Especially since her mother was going to be having the baby soon, making it even harder for her to sleep.

Once they arrived at his house, he turned off his car and shook her gently, not wanting to scare her hut wanting her to wake up. Usually he would just let her sleep and carry her inside, but tonight was different. He had something planned and she needed to be awake in order for that plan to be successful.

When she woke up, she looked at him. "Sorry" she said. He chuckled a little and shook his head. "It's okay, but lets get inside." He said trying to hide his excitement. His excitement for her. He finally had gotten out and once again, opened her door for her and lead her toward the house.

Once they had finally reached the house, Stefan walked in first but made sure she was inside before turning on the light and something she definitely wasn't expecting had happened. "SURPRISE!" A good crowd of people said excitedly.

"Oh my god" was all she could get out, but a smile spread on her face. "Happy birthday sweetie" her mom said, walking toward her, giving her the best hug she could for an 8 month pregnant person. Her father being next to hug her and also giving her a hug after her mom had let go. "Jeremy unfortunately is sick, so he couldn't come but he says happy birthday and has a surprise for you tomorrow" her mom explained with a smile.

"Did you plan this?" She turned and asked Stefan. "It was your parents idea" he said and her mom quickly shook her head. "It was all Stefan's idea. We just helped along the way." She said. Which it was. Stefan had planned the whole thing. He had asked her parents for help and Caroline for help with decorating, but over all, it was his idea. He wanted to do this not just because they were friends, but because she deserved it.

Elena couldn't help but smile and pull Stefan into a hug, "Thank you" she said softly against his shoulder. He hugged her back and smiled but didn't say anything. He was glad she was happy, and thats all that mattered. Especially because it was birthday. But also because that was the point of the party.

They both pulled away from the hug when they saw Elenas two best friends, Bonnie and Caroline approaching. Stefan was also friends with them, but not as close. "Happy birthday Elena!" They said excitedly, pulling her into a group hug. Both her parents had gotten pulled into other conversations, along with Stefan who had began talking to a friend of both of theirs, Rebekah.

There were a good amount of people there, and Elena was constantly being pulled into different conversations, not that she had minded. It was fun and probably just what she needed, although she was pretty tired, she ignored the feeling and let herself have fun for the first time in awhile.

* * *

Elena's mom came out with a camera and her dad with the cake in his hands that had eighteen candles on it. Seventeen for her age and one extra for good luck. Stefan sat beside her on her left while Caroline sat on her right, Bonnie next to Caroline and Rebekah next to Stefan. Her mom had taken a picture of the five of them and then everyone started singing 'happy birthday', various people taking pictures of her.

Once Elena had made a wish, she blew put the candles and and everyone clapped, bright smiles on their faces, Caroline pulling her into a friendly hug. The rest of the night went by pretty fast and most had left by around 9pm. Her parents about an hour before them because her mother was exhausted and they needed to go home to Jeremy.

Caroline and Bonnie were the last two to leave, which it seemed to take a lot since Caroline was quite the chatterbox. But thats why everyone loved her. So she couldnt complain. Once they had gone though, that left her and Stefan since Stefans parents had been out of town on a vacation for the week that they had left for the day before.

Stefan had already been beginning to pick some things up and Elena walked over to him. "Stefan" she said softy and he turned around. "Thank you, for this. It meant a lot to me." She said with a shy smile. It meant more to her than he would ever know, but she wouldnt get into that.

"Anything for the birthday girl" he said smiling back at her and pulling her into a hug which she gladly accepted, hugging him back tightly.

* * *

**So, I know this first chapter is so lame. But please keep in mind this is my first Stelena fanfiction ever, and I SUCK at beginning things. I know what I want to happen more toward the middle when things start getting going, but for now I know the chapters are not that great and I apologize. **

**This chapter was just a beginning, and things wont always be this, I dont even know what the word should be, but 'happy' ? I guess. There will be much more drama and angst. But I wanted an introduction to it all rather than rushing into all the angst. **

**Please let me know what you think though :D**

**If you would like to contact me somewhere outside of here, I do have a twitter. The username is dobrevftroden (it used to be lydiasdarkness as it says in my other story, but I changed the username.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally chapter two :D Enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days went by pretty fast.. Elena had gone home the next morning, gotten a surprise card from Jeremy that she hung up in her room and then she spent the rest of the weekend relaxing. On Sunday night, by the time it was 10pm Elena had finished her homework which was a new record, and it made her extremely happy because she could finally go to bed at a more normal hour.

The next morning when she finally did wake up, she felt awful. Her body ached, her head hurt, there felt like there was a sharp object rubbing up against the inside of her throat.. But she got up anyway, got herself into another one of her spring dresses that this time was a navy blue color and not strapless. She pulled on a pair of flip flops, straightened her hair and did her makeup and as always, just when she was about to go downstairs she got a text from Stefan.

When she finally did go downstairs, she sighed knowing that it was going to be hard getting through the day feeling like this but she wasnt the type to miss a day of school. Especially when she was in higher classes, making it so she had that much more work to catch up on if she missed school.

As she saw Stefan's car pull up, her mom was walking down the stairs and quickly said, "Have a good day honey" before Elena could get out the door. "You too, love you" Elena said back before going out to Stefans car, getting inside and looking at him.

"Woah, you alright?" Stefan had immediately asked and she looked at him confused. "Yeah, why?" she asked. "I dont know, you just look pale. Did you catch whatever Jeremy had?" he asked and she shrugged. "Maybe, but that doesnt matter. Lets go." she said giving him a reassuring smile and he sighed, beginning the drive to school against his better judgement.

* * *

Elena had gotten through the first half of the day for the most part, but by third period she couldnt take it anymore. Her head was pounding and she was in dire need of some medicine to make the pain go away. Not to mention sleep. So when the bell rang, instead of going to fourth period she went to the bathroom and pulled out her phone. Just as she was about to call her father, she remembered they were both at the hospital for the baby because her mother was getting an ultrasound.

She could almost cry, and she felt like an idiot for overreacting but she just wanted to go home. So she texted the only person she knew would take her, Stefan. She felt selfish for asking, especially since he was probably already in class but at this point she was desperate. He answered about two minutes later saying he was on his way and would meet her at her locker and the relief she felt was major.

She put her phone back in her bag and headed out of the bathroom, to her locker where not even five more minutes went by until she saw him walking toward her. "Hey, whats wrong?" he asked, worry flashing through his green eyes. She looked at him sadly, "I just need to go home. I think Im sick" she said, her eyes getting watery. He could tell she was on the verge of tears probably because she was stressed out.

"Hey, hey…" he said calmly, cupping her face. "Its okay. Lets get you home." he said moving so one of his arms was around her, while he took her bag with his other hand and walked out of the school. Once they got to to the car, the drive didnt take long to get to her house but when he looked over at her, she noticed she dozed off pretty quickly so he got out of the car and put her bag over his shoulder, leaving his in the car and then scooped her up into his arms.

He felt her stir a little, starting to wake up but he continued walking silently and opened her house door. Elena's dad practically rushed over worried and Stefan shook his head. "She isnt hurt. She is just sick. She thought you both were at the hospital getting an ultrasound." he explained, keeping his voice down. "We rescheduled that for next week at short notice" he said sighing, his eyes going to Elena and then back at Stefan. "Thank you for taking her home."

Stefan nodded and brought her upstairs to her bedroom, laying her down and taking her shoes off before grabbing her blanket and pulling it over her. By the time he had finished, her mother was at the doorway and he turned and gave her a friendly smile. "Thank you." her mother said and he nodded. "Its hard to say no to her" he said honestly and her mother smiled. "Yes it is." she replied.

"You can go home if you'd like, myself and her father can take it from here." she said and Stefan took his eyes off Elena and back at her. "Actually, is it okay if I stay?" he asked, feeling a bit nervous. Her parents were nice and they had always treated him well, but if they wanted him to go he didnt want to bother them any further.

Luckily, her reaction seemed happy by him wanting to stay. "Sure. Im sure she wants to see you when she wakes up anyway." she had said and that made Stefan smile a little at the thought. "Thank you" Stefan said and she nodded, leaving the room to go downstairs. With that, Stefan pulled a chair beside Elenas bed and watched her sleep for the next few hours.

* * *

Elena finally woke up, although it seemed as if it were only minutes. Stefan never realized how much time had gone by until he looked at his phone seeing the clock already read 5pm. "Stefan?" Elena asked, her voice a bit scratchy as her eyes only opens about halfway. She was probably still exhausted. Understandably so. "Hey" he said, his voice quiet not wanting to startle her knowing just waking up and hearing someone's regular voice sometimes could feel overwhelming. Especially when sick.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as Elena sat up, looking around a little bit at her surroundings and remembering what exactly got her there in the first place. "Like hell" he said honestly and he sighed. "I know" he said. Before anything else could be said though, he heard a knock on Elena's door, getting their attention and turned as it opened. "Stefan would you like to stay for dinner?" Elena's mother asked, a warm smile and Stefan nodded. "Sure." He said simply and her mother nodded, leaving me closing the door behind them.

That night, Stefan stayed for dinner and ended up staying the night, somehow, the concern in him outweighing the tiredness and keeping him awake which lead to his decision to skip school the next day and keep Elena company.

* * *

Four days went by and it was now Friday afternoon, Elena was feeling better and had gone back to school that day, and thanks to Stefan, she was pretty much all caught up on everything she had missed in the past few days.

Elena was in her room, Stefan not being there because he was home getting ready since they had planned on going somewhere that might together and possibly a few other friends. All her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her named being called from the bottom of the stairs. It was here father except his voice was different from his usual calmness. It sounded rushed and frantic and like he needed her to answer immediately. The thing is, that was exactly the case.

Elena rushed to the stairs where her father quickly explained that her mother was in labor and that he had her bag and was helping her into the car and they needed her to get Jeremy. She felt a wave of excitement and fear hit her. Excitement because she would finally be able to meet her baby brother or sister, but fear because it was a little too early.

She quickly rushed and went in Jeremy's room, picking him up although he was looking at her with confused eyes and went and grabbed her phone before carrying Jeremy down the stairs and putting him in the car that both her father and mother were ready in. She could hear her mother trying to control her breathing and tried to ignore the weird sense of emotions she was feeling in her stomach as she got into the backseat, put on her seatbelt, and her father made his way to the hospital.

* * *

**Authors Note: The campy, happy, cute/perfect thing we have going here will be ending next chapter. Fair warning :) haha. Sorry about typos/anything else wrong. I started this a few weeks ago and finished this and my update for my other story today back to back and wanted to update asap. **


End file.
